This application is a U.S. national phase application based upon International Application No. PCT/SE01/00142, filed Jan. 25, 2001; which claims priority from Swedish Application No. 0000232-9, filed Jan. 26, 2000.
The present invention relates to a rest device for the hand and a support device for the forearm of a person, who performs repeated hand movements such as rotational, lifting and pressure motions with his/her hand and its fingers, e.g. when using a computer mouse, during a rehabilitation of hands and arms having various types of stress injuries.
In the above-mentioned technical field there are many different types of solutions regarding constructions designed to support the forearm, when a work is performed using the hand and its fingers. These constructions are often clumsy and difficult to use, since they are not ergonomically designed and consequently reduces the freedom of movement of the user. Others are constructed in a simple way and consequently sometimes are not very efficient.
A few examples of such already known constructions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,176, 5,265,835, 5,335,888 and 5,490,647.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks of known rest and support devices for the hand and the arm, when the hand and its fingers are used, and to allow the hand to occupy a position, which is comfortable for the body and in this way to spare the shoulders, the arms and the back during these activities as well as to prevent, that i.e. the disability xe2x80x9cmouse armxe2x80x9d arises.
When a person is using a computer mouse for an extended period of time a fatigue of the shoulder arises, causing the hand to not be able to move sufficiently rapidly.
The object of the present invention is to generate a reaction against the activity of the hand and in this way counteract these phenomena.
According to the inventive idea the above-mentioned problems are solved by the measure, that said device comprises a resilient moveable rest and support part, which receives the forearm, comprises a plane central part as well as at least two hump-like sector parts, which extend upwards at an angle from the central art and which in pairs are positioned on the same half of the device, as well as at least one part, which extends downwards between said sector parts at an angle to said plane central part, the rest and support device being supported by resilient elements, which exert a pressure, preferably compression springs or the like, positioned below each sector partly adjacent its circumference and consequently on each side of one of the parts, which extend downwards, the lifting, lowering and rotational movements of the hand and its fingers being facilitated and the forearm thereby being resiliently damped by means of the rest and support part thanks to the reaction properties of the springs.
According to the invention a device is obtained, which is easy to handle and which counteracts the development of fatigue of the shoulder, since it facilitates the various movements of the hand and the fingers, is flexible regarding its utilization, is easy and consequently economic to manufacture, has a long life and can be used by different persons regardless of the size of the hand and the arm.